Talk:Mirror of Ice
Anyone know where this is capped? I have killed everything not on Shing Jea Island. :( --Karlos 08:07, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :It's not on the island. There is a mission later on called Sunjiang District in which you may run into the boss towards the end. It's about the sixth mission once you hit the mainland. ::Actually he knows that, and he said not on the island. He updated the page and boss 3 days later to reflect the cap for the skill. (T/ ) 11:49, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Anyone know if you lose the energy from casting the spell that is negated? Or is it like Obsidian Flesh where you just cancel the spell, but do not lose energg. :This skill does not cause the spell to fail. It negates "damage" from an enemy spell. So, let's say someone casts Deep Freeze on you and it was supposed to damage you for 90 points and slow you for 10 seconds. You would not be damaged, but you would be slowed for 10 seconds. This spell just cancels out the damage component. --Karlos 01:23, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Does anyone know if this works against Shatter Enchantment? :I expect it would, though I've not used one against the other. The damage from Shatter Enchantment only triggers if an enchantment is removed. If I shatter this enchantment the damage should trigger after Mirror has been removed. Of course if Mirror is the second enchantment (and another enchantment is shattered) it should negate the damage from Shatter normally. Maybe I'll test that after I cap this. --DaveK 23:58, 10 July 2006 (GMT) ::I tested this with a guildie and here are my results ::*Shatter enchantment shatters mirror of ice, and the caster receives no damage, if mirror of ice is the most recent enchantment. ::*Shatter enchantment is stopped from working, and the caster takes damage, if another enchantment is cast to cover mirror of ice ::I'll add this to usage notes ::--roofle 12:56, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Question: the skill says the caster "takes x damage". Is this damage water damage or untyped (as in armor ignoring)? Thanks. --Vortexsam 16:58, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :well it is armor ignoring but i would assume its still cold damage. would need to test MoF though.--Coloneh RIP 22:44, 3 December 2006 (CST) This is definatly going on my dervish. pretty low cost with mystywhatsit.--Coloneh RIP 19:27, 25 November 2006 (CST) :hehehe Build:D/E Icy Fighter ...... very effective --Coloneh RIP 22:41, 3 December 2006 (CST) Am I missing something MoI: self target only, elite, prevnts only spell dmg Reversal of dmg: 2 sec less recharge, works on any damage, can be used on anyone, non-elite Eh? — Skuld 16:54, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Enlightenment requested ^^ — Skuld 15:01, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::This is better for killing Charr Fire Callers? --Fyren 16:38, 21 December 2006 (CST) This skill should not even be an elite. Reversal of Damage and Vengeful Weapon owns this move. :This skill has marginal advantages over both reversal of damage and vengeful weapon -- first of all, unlike reversal of damage, it always does the full listed damage to the attacking caster. Second, unlike vengeful weapon or either reversal, it always negates ALL damage that the offending spell would have caused (even at 0 water magic). I'm not sure if those features make it elite-worthy though. The best situation I can think to use it would be against caster bosses in PVE to negate those beefy double-damage spikes. ::Specificity to spells is also good, as spells aren't cast as frequently and you don't want you reversal to be wasted on a lame fire staff shot. :plus it lasts so much longer, making it more enrgy efficient, however the downside is that as an enchantment it can be removed, unlike vengeful weapon or vengeful was thingy, and also it will only protect against spells ::Soqed Hozi:: 11:56, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::I've never understood why these skills last so long, as in the heat of the battle they'll be lucky to last five seconds. :::Oh, I see. The longer duration means it's much easier to utilize it as a covered enchantment, protecting you from enchant strippers. btw, this kill could be awesome as a farmer, hydras, titans, mursaat and so on ::Soqed Hozi:: 12:12, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::I think this skill is for standing in AOE and going "rofl rofl rofl" at your opponent, Orian, and his Firestorm. --Sagius Truthbarron 04:31, 12 February 2007 (CST) :::Wouldn't you just go "rofl UGHHH" as the enchant disappears after the first spell damage is negated? Reversal of Damage does this skills job twofold, and that skill still sucks a little. Zulu Inuoe What if they raised the recharge to 15, energy to 15 and made the damage raised to 80-140. Kinda stupid that the break point for 100+ atm is 18 water magic =P.--The Gates Assassin 16:55, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Well, so long to that discussion. Apparently, the way Reveral of Damage worked was a bug. The 10-12 update changed how it works to only stop the damage limited by the skill. Now Mirror of Ice looks respectable again. :In comparison to Reversal of Damage, which isn't saying much. Zulu Inuoe 02:07, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 21 Water Magic How in the world do you get to 21 Water Magic? I mean, I know you can have constant 16 (12 Water magic + Superior Rune + headgear), and perhaps 18 (using Glyph of Elemental Power) and also using a Blessing (thus making it 19), and your staff might make it "+1 Water Magic (20% chance while using skill)". So that's 20 Water Magic. How do you get the extra point? Elemental lord mate 04:31, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :lunar fortunes --IxI Raiden IxI 17:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) so with a +1 20% wand and a +1 20%offhand, u have a 4% chance to get 22 water. i wanna see a vapor blade at 22 water --24.166.100.250 00:25, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :You can't get +1 on a wand. --Fyren 00:27, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :attribute level stacks to only lvl 20, can only get 21 with a +1 (20%). -- Xeon 05:06, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::Does this mean that even with glyph of ele power, an easter egg, a lunar fortune, a blessing, elemntal lord, and a candy corn, I can still only get 20? I want to do a big chain with this skill =). Mirror of Ice, Flare on someone with mirror, hits you, who have Life Bond on them, which hits, and then the bonder has MoI on them, and then... =P Caramel Ni 14:53, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Funniest thing I've heard all day. VegaObscura 04:21, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::The damage MoI sends to u is untyped (I guess it could be water, but it still doesn't matter). And I'm pretty sure that that damage is the result of a spell that directly from that spell. So it would end there. However if it DID NOT end there, the damage Life bond will not transfer damage from spells, only attacks. Even if it did, it would be untyped damage, not damage from a spell. M s4 17:57, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Reversal of Damage Reversal of Damage puts this to shame.--» Life Infusion«T» 11:31, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :read 2 sections up — Skuld 11:33, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::ah--» Life Infusion«T» 15:52, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Grenth's balance... Count as damage? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 19:01, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :No, GB is health loss --Gimmethegepgun 19:05, 7 August 2007 (CDT) No Dmg redirected I have been using this when I was under the effect of Backfire and Spiteful Spirit, the Dmg was negated but the caster did not receive the dmg. 66.131.81.28 17:44, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :It's cause what damages you is the hex, not the caster, I think. I can't give you 100% certainity of that. BTW: Conjure damage is also stopped, although that does deal damage back to the attacking foe. --Vipermagi 17:47, 23 September 2007 (CDT) AoEDoT Trigger this? ~~ 66.57.17.110 02:13, 14 December 2007 (UTC)